


Los mejores Bros

by CarelessParagon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sadstuck, john egbert/dave strider one-sided
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarelessParagon/pseuds/CarelessParagon
Summary: Eres John Egbert y tu mejor amigo te ha invitado a cenar para presentarte a su nuevo amorío, mientras esperan te cuenta un poco de como se conocieron.





	

 

—Le conocí en la calle, le pregunté qué hora era y sólo me apuntó hacia el gran reloj de la plaza central, haciendo una mueca como si fuera el ser más imbécil del planeta— dijo Dave con una emoción nada habitual en él —ese gesto llamo mi atención, ¿te imaginas? alguien ignorando los encantos de un Strider, totalmente hilarante ¿verdad?

— ¿eh? Si, totalmente —contestaste jugando con tu tenedor.

—llevamos casi ocho meses saliendo, es increíble, lamento no haberte dicho antes, somos los mejores bros, pero, tenía un poco de miedo ¿sabes? Todo empezó como una burla, él era claramente gay, incluso estaba leyendo una novela cursi, después de eso le dije “vamos nena, no hagas esa fea mueca, así nunca conseguirás novio” su seño se hizo más profundo y mascullo “imbécil” era demasiado tentador quería verlo arder en cólera, ¿se iría o directamente me daría un puñetazo? Lo moleste casi una hora, por cada palabra de mi boca él se veía más cabreado, era precioso. Se hacía tarde y quería darle un final espectacular así que le dije “que tal si este Strider te invita a una cita bebe, tocare tu puerta, tú corazón hará toky doky al verme por la ventana y correrás a abrirme, pero tu padre se adelantara, yo te sonreiré al verte llegar entregándote un ramo de rosas, * _regresare a salvo a su nena_ * le diré a tu padre como despedida e iremos a la mejor cena romántica que hallas tenido preciosa, vino, velas, violines ¿Qué opinas?” yo esperaba un grito, o un golpe, pero él dijo “Vale” era lo último que me esperaba, me hice de piedra, y burlándose continuo "¿acaso un Strider no tiene palabra?" Saco un marcador de su bolsa alzo mi playera hasta el codo y garabateo su dirección en mi brazo “Estoy libre después de las 8, por cierto, tengo mi propio departamento, tendrás que adaptar un poco tu fantasía” y se marchó, tardé en salir del shock, el gano esa ronda, pero no lo dejaría ganar la guerra.

—no puedo creerlo — realmente no dabas crédito, años pensando que Dave era recto, tantas novias hicieron que tus esperanzas desaparecieran aceptando que solo podrían ser amigos, pero este chico simplemente cambio las cosas con su actitud osada, si tan solo tu hubieras sido más valiente no sentirías esa opresión en el pecho.

—realmente te invite para que conocieras a Karkat, parece gruñón pero es un roll de canela en el fondo, cuando lo conozcas seguro se llevaran genial. Ahí viene.

Y por primera vez lo viste, cabello negro alborotado, piel pálida, ojos grises todo acompañado de un ceño fruncido, nada destacable pensaste, hasta que miraste a Dave haciendo tu corazón añicos, sonreía de una forma que no habías visto nunca y no era gracias a ti. Dave los presento rápidamente.

— ¿cómo pudiste aguantar a este imbécil tantos años? — pregunto Karkat suficientemente fuerte para que Dave escuchara y comprendiste porque eran uno para el otro, decidiendo esconderle tus sentimientos a Dave para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
